


doctor Dwight reporting for duty

by Momo_fics



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Gen, Jokes, Joking Around, Pranks, Virus, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: its flu season and Dwight makes it his duty to make sure no one spreads any sickness.This gives jim and pam the perfect idea for a prank.
Relationships: Jim Halpert & Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly & Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	doctor Dwight reporting for duty

**Author's Note:**

> another one of these things, what can I say? I love this trio

Dwight comes through the doors in a full out doctor costume. He walks over to pam.

"Hey Dwi- oh. Ok…" Dwight shined a bright light in her face looking in her eyes. "Ok good." He turns off the flashlight. "It's not rabies."

Dwight walked over to his desk as Pam watched him walk away. "Ooook.."

"This is the day where allergies and flues are at their highest point. It is my duty to make sure that everyone is healthy and to crush any form of germs that even attempt to affect my fellow coworkers." Dwight said to the camera turning his head quickly when hearing a cough.

He turns back to the camera taking out a febreze. "Excuse me."

Jim comes in giving pam a kiss on the cheek. "Hey." He looks over to see Dwight harassing Andy spraying him with disinfectant.

"You. Cover. Your. Mouth. When. You. Sneeze!" He sprayed after every word. Andy shook his head trying to cover his eyes apologizing.

Jim slowly turns back to pam pointing to the scene behind him. "What's going on?"

"Oh, um, Dwight is keeping everyone healthy and clean during the flu season."

"Ah." Jim simply says nodding looking back to see Dwight throwing a mask at everyone. A smirk was forming on Jim's face.

He turns back to pam. "Wanna prank Dwight?" Pam smiles and nods.

As Dwight was disinfecting his work area he sees Jim in the corner of his eye covered in sweat breathing unevenly.

Jim hunches over his chair for a bit before slowly pulling it out and plopping down with a sign.

Dwight looks at Jim up and down knowing something is wrong. "Jim…you're sick."

Jim looked at him confused. "Really? Hu that's strange, I feel a bit weird but I don't think I'm sick."

Dwight quickly grabs a mask and covers his mouth. "Jim! You are sick, you have the flu, you must be quarantined immediately!"

"Well, how do you know I'm sick? I may just be sweaty." Jim shrugs coughing violently making Dwight back up.

"No you are definitely sick!"

"Ah geez, guess I'll go home then.." Jim slowly gets up pretending to be in pain. Him and Pam smile at each other as Dwight was again falling for their prank.

But soon both of them get caught off guard as Dwight grabs Jim by the shoulders forcing him to the conference room.

Pam gets up concern about what he was about to do. "Um Dwight, what are you-"

"Don't worry Pam I'm simply putting Jim somewhere to keep everyone from getting affected."

"If that's the case why don't you just let him go home?" She stood by Dwight looking at Jim through the window.

"No can do, if I let him leave now he may affect someone from the outside causing a butterfly effect. It all starts with one sick person who unleashes the apocalypse."

Jim looks at the camera not expecting this outcome. He could just drop the act and tell Dwight he was kidding but on the other hand he could keep going.

Jim looks at pam giving her a signal to keep going with the act. Pam smiles a bit then looks at Dwight. "Well, if you insist. Oh for us to know what we're dealing with you should do some tests on him and stop the virus from spreading."

Dwight thinks about for a moment. "You're right! I'll start immediately." Dwight walks off to get some equipment.

Jim and Pam try to hold in their laughs.

………………………………

"Ok, Jim I'm going to be running some tests on you to see what's wrong and I'll also be curing your sickness."

"Wow really? All in one day?"

"Don't be stupid jim of course in one day. Now come on lay down."

"Yea lay down tuna!" Andy exclaims excitedly.

Dwight closes his eyes slowly sighing. "Oh I forgot. Jim, Andy will also be joining us, he will be the nurse."

"Co doctor." Andy corrects.

Dwight opens his eyes slowly looking at Adam. 

"...nurse it is!" Andy exclaims again.

Dwight rolls his eyes. "Ok let's begin." Jim lays across the table as he was told. He pretends to be in utter pain having to lay down.

Dwight looks at Jim closely, seeing he was sweating more than before. "My God, how can you produce this much sweat?"

Jim coughs. "I don't know…" Jim shrugged as the camera zoomed down to see Jim holding a spray bottle full of water.

Dwight placed his hand on Jim's head. "He's burning up. Quick Andy get me a thermometer!"

"Gotcha!" Andy ran out of the conference room to find a thermometer. Jim sits up groaning. "Ugh...Dwight...come here.."

"What is it jim?" Dwight asked, walking up to him looking surprisingly concerned.

Jim sighs. "I don't think i'm going to make it.."

"Don't say that jim! You're going to make it, come on just stay with me!" Dwight grabs Jim by his shoulders keeping him secure.

"Jim, I promise I'll do anything in my power to make sure you make it."

"Really?" Jim asks with his eyebrows raised.

Dwight nods giving Jim a tight hug. Jim and Pam look at each other not expecting this reaction.

Jim gasps, making Dwight look at him.

"Jim!?" Dwight asks.

Jim looks at his body then looks up at Dwight. "Omg Dwight, you did it. You cured me!"

Dwight looks at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yea man! Heh thank you!" Jim walks out of the office smiling at the camera.

Dwight walked out of the conference room confused but accomplished. He walks over to pam to get some candy.

"Congratulations Pam, your boyfriend won't be dying anytime soon."

"Wow thank you so much Dwight, I'm surprised that you were able to heal him so fast. Gee...I hope you didn't catch it instead."

Dwight looks at Pam concerned. "What do you mean?"

"Well maybe when you hugged Jim the virus left his body and went to yours…"

Dwight laughs nervously. "Well I can just return it back to Jim can't i?"

"Mmmm nope, it only leaves the body once I think." Pam smiles going back to her work. Dwight looks back at Jim, seeing Jim just give a shrug.

Dwight looks back at the camera with his mouth open. "Shit!"


End file.
